Foggernaut/Intelligence
Introduction The intelligence Foggernaut is all about versatility. Between healing, damage, map control and movement abilities there are many options available to the player. The downside to this however is that there is an inherent need either to make some sacrifices, or invest more in spell points. Advantages * Effective healer * Good damage * Fixed range - Negates the effects of range reduction by the likes of Cras or Enutrofs, also means that there is no concern for range equipment * Very mobile Disadvantages * Takes 3 turns to get the most out of a Turret * Fixed range - Range buffs are useless, limits effectiveness at range * Spell point intensive Characteristic Points The basic approach is to scroll Intelligence, then devote all characteristic points to Intelligence, until 300, and scroll the other characteristics. After this, all points should go into Vitality or Wisdom (I recommend Vitality) If you can reach a decent amount of vitality from gear and scrolling, you can get significantly more damage by going to a full Intelligence build. I do not reccomend this unless you will be able to reach 4000+ hp by endgame with gear and scrolling alone. If you cannot achieve scrolling stats to begin with, I suggest putting points into intelligence until 250, then vitality. Do not use the dopple reset until you have all the scrolls neccesary to Scroll Intelligence and vitality, the other stats can wait. Spells Class Spells Other Useful Class Spells Non-Class spells Non-class spells useful for Int Foggernauts: Guide Suggested way to allocate spell points. Levels 1-11 : Level Harpooner to 5 Levels 12-21: Level Evolution to 5 Levels 22-31: Save then level Vapour to 5 Levels 32-50: Level according to preference: Lifesaver, Tacturret, Grapnel, Salt Armor Levels 50-60: Save then level Surge to 5 Levels 60-70: Level Pilfer to 5 Start Saving Spell points. Level 101: Max out Harpooner Level 103: Max out Evolution Level 117: Max out Lifesaver Level 131: Max out Vapour From here spells should be leveled/deleveled in accordance with usage. It is not necessary to max out Ambush until it can be made lv 6 (when you reach 170) for the additional range Surge should be lv 6 as soon as you hit lv 160 so make sure to have points for that. Equipment Sets Lv 1: It is possible to skip this stage by doing the incarnam quest chain to reach a level which has better gear. If you insist though Young Adventurer Set will work well. Lv 20-50ish: Gobball Set with a Silimelle's Wedding Ring provides good stats. Lv 50-80ish: Morello Cherry Blop Set with Royal Gobball Headgear, Gelano, and a weapon of your choice Lv 80: Upgrade that blop set to Royal Morello Cherry Blop Set. From here many gear options open up: Feudala Set and Elya Wood Set open up soon. At lv 130 Royal Mastogob Set Is a good option Minotot Set and Soft Oak Set are both viable at mid levels If you went with any set that only provides 9 AP I suggest either a Limbo Wand or a Zoth Warrior Axe. Hopefully at this point you can make your own set decisions. However, if not here are some more possibilities. At lv 178 Tengu Snowfoux Set becomes available At lv 192 Stringsecticide Set is excellent and allows for switching to a damage weapon (Such as Stephammer ) while maintaining 10 AP (Other options include Gladiator Bworker Set ) Archetypal Bow is excellent for additional heals and is great to have a secondary weapon to be used. At lv 192-197 Otomai Set is highly recommended. Notes Turret Mechanics All of the turrets have a relatively predictable AI. It may take time to get used to how they work, but once you do, they won't disappoint you. They have effects that will target both ally and enemy alike. The turrets share the foggernauts stats. The vitality of the turrets is based on how much vitality the Foggernaut has. You can only have one of each turret per TEAM; casting a new one removes the old one. You may only have one turret at evolution state 3, or two at state 2. Exceeding this removes the evolution state from the other turrets. (Example: Harpooner and Lifesaver evolution 2. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects on Evolution) (Example 2: Fully evolved Lifesaver. Harpooner is evolved, Lifesaver loses the effects of evolution) Harpooner *Has range of 1-7 (Fixed range) *Unevolved, attacks once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Attacks are prioritized based on maximum damage that can be inflicted. **The exception to this is that the harpooner will go for a kill shot first. *Attacks are done in the element the Foggernaut triggers on the harpooner (Ex.: attacking the Harpooner with Vapour to make it hit with fire.) *Using Ambush on an enemy causes them to be targeted by a Harpooner at infinite range without line of sight if the Harpooner is fully evolved Lifesaver *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Unevolved, heals once per turn, increasing to 2, then as many as it has AP for. *Heals are based on % of targets max hp *Heals are prioritized based on maximum amount possibly healed *Using First Aid on an ally causes them to be targeted by a lifesaver at infinite range without line of sight if the lifesaver is fully evolved Tacturret *Has range of 1-2 unevolved, gains 2 range per evolution state. (Fixed range) *Pushes 2/4/6 or pulls 1/3/5 squares at evolutions 1/2/3 (omnidirectional) *By default, pushes. When hit with Periscope, it pulls (Omnidirectional). Can be switched back to push with Anchor *When a target is hit with Periscope, a fully evolved tacturet will swap places with the target on its turn. Combat Tips If there is significant risk of the harpooner dying if placed in the fray of combat, or of it getting in the way. Try setting it up off to the side a bit, and using it for its special attack only. If you cant reach something but you can get diagonal to it, Torrent can pull it in. If you are locked and release wont help you, try using a turret and Grapnel. To be pulled diagonally with Grapnel (as well as pushing things with backwash and pulling with torrent) the adjacent cells to those you are pulling through must be empty (Picture having to run in a zigzag to get there.)